


Unanticipated Dangers

by Traw



Series: His Anchor [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Humor, M/M, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was acutely aware of the high risks and dangers that came with the job but he had never thought that there was even a possibility that his life could end this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanticipated Dangers

**Author's Note:**

> This short ficlet is part of my series- His Anchor and is the first story in the collection. It can be read as a stand-alone or read in the series that explore the relationship the develops between Danny and Steve.
> 
>  
> 
> Part 2-' It Had Better Hurt' and part 3- 'Crossing The Line' are already posted and can be found in this series on this site. :)   
> )o)o)o)o)

He was acutely aware of the high risks and dangers that came with the job but he had never thought that there was even a possibility that his life could end this way. He closed his eyes and held his breath as he instinctively grabbed the door handle and held on for dear life. A small murmured prayer for some kind of a miracle slipped from his lips as he was violently thrown first to the left and then hard to the right as the sound of screeching brakes, horns and angry shouts from cut off drivers filled his ears. His prayers were answered a moment later as he felt himself lurch forward as the car skidded to an abrupt halt and sat rocking on its wheels.

Releasing his breath, he slowly opened his eyes and uncurled his fingers from their death grip on the door, consciously forcing himself to resist his terrified gasp when he saw just how close they had come to slamming into the parked police car. 

“Are you coming Danno?” McGarrett demanded as the lead detective got out of the car and headed towards the cordoned off crime scene.

“Does... Does he always drive like that?” Danny swallowed hard as he turned white faced towards his two giggling colleagues sitting in the back seat.

“Nah Bruddah, not all da time.” Kono grinned as he opened the door.

“Yeah Danny, the boss was taking it easy today so he wouldn’t scare you.” Chin grinned as he exited the car.

“Yeah kaikaina,” Kono laughed as he walked away, “This time he missed the HPD car.”

PAU


End file.
